


Hold On

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Song: Hold On - Chord Oversreet, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Song fic: Hold on - Chord Overstreet- Y/n attempts suicide and Stiles finds her





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning! Suicide & Depression.

_**Loving and fighting** _   
**_Accusing, denying_ **   
_**I can't imagine a world with you gone** _   
**_The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of_ **   
**_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_ **   
_**You locked yourself in the bathroom** _   
**_Lying on the floor when I break through_ **   
**_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_ **   
**_Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"_ **

"Y/n!" Stiles screams as he bangs on the bathroom door. He hears your sobs getting louder. "Please Y/N!" But you won't open the door. Stiles remembers having the spare key somewhere. He quickly runs towards it and grabs it. He tries to open the door but his hands won't stop shaking. "Damn it" he mumbles and tries again. The door opens and he sees your body lying on the cold floor. "No!" He runs to you. He lays two fingers in your neck but he doesn't feel your heartbeat. "Please don't leave me!" Stiles sobs. He grabs his phone from his back pocket and quickly calls 911. 

_**Hold on, I still want you** _   
**_Come back, I still need you_ **   
**_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_ **   
_**I swear to love you all my life** _   
**_Hold on, I still need you_ **

Stiles is shaking when he sees the men roll you in the car. Your neighbour is standing next to him. The older lady, in her seventies, hugs him. "It's going to be alright Mr. Stilinski" he mumbles a quiet thank you and runs to his jeep to drive to the hospital.

He runs in the hospital right in Melissa's arms. She hugs him back not used to the sound of his sobs. Your mom runs towards him. He explains what happend and hugs tour crying mother.

_**A long endless highway, you're silent beside me** _   
**_Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from_ **   
**_Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'_ **   
_**Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones** _

Stiles is sitting in the waiting room. He's trying not to cry again. Even though he doesn't believe in god, he prays. Prays that you'll he okay. That they'll save you. It's silent in the room. He closes his eyes.  _please. Let her be okay._

**_They took you away on a table_ **   
**_I pace back and fourth as you lay still_ **   
**_They pull you in to feel your heartbeat_ **   
**_Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"_ **

Stiles stands up when he sees you laying on a bed. They roll you to a room. He hears the doctors mumble things but he doesn't understand what they're saying. He only sees your lifeless body. Your chest isn't moving, your eyes are closed and your skin is pale. They try to make your heart beat again. "Please" Stiles screams as someone drags him out of the room. "Please don't leave me!"

_**Hold on, I still want you** _   
_**Come back, I still need you** _   
**_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_ **   
**_I swear to love you all my life_ **   
**_Hold on, I still need you_ **

your heart is beating again, but you're not awake yet. He's sitting on a chair next to you, holding your ice cold hand. "Please, come back baby. I need you. Hold on, please." Your mom, who's standing in the doorway, tears up. She knows how important you are to him.

_**I don't wanna let go** _   
_**I know I'm not that strong** _   
_**I just wanna hear you** _   
_**Saying baby, let's go home** _   
_**Let's go home** _   
_**Yeah, I just wanna take you home** _

Stiles finally fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair.

_"Stiles baby" he looks up seeing you smiling at him. Let's go home, I really want to lay in our bed again." You tell him._

He wakes up and sees your sleeping body. He sights. "I just wanna take you home" he whispers and kisses your hand.

**_Hold on, I still want you_ **   
_**Come back, I still need yo** _ _u_

There is a loud scream in the hospital. Melissa runs towards your room and sees a broken Stiles sobbing on the ground. "No! Come back, I still need you!" He screams. Doctors rush in and see your dead body. "time of death, 4:28" a doctor says. And that's when Stiles life changed for good.


End file.
